team_greenbeard_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Kanto Gyms
Gym 1: Route 14 (Camp X); Xander Biography: The former Head Warden of the Fuschia City safari zone, Xander led a small team of keepers in the day-to-day maintenance and care of the nature reserve. When the Everstorm hit, Xander and his keepers initially retreated to the heart of the Safari Zone. They were soon driven out by Yvette and her Team Y ninjas, who sort to claim the reserve as their own private training ground as Fuschia City was left in ruins by the Everstorm. Xander and his crew (Team X) settled several miles to the East of Fuschia City, cobbling together a shanty town and foraging in the lush forest and nearby coastline for food. Xander has a very laid-back personality, having honed his bushcraft skills to such an extent that he never need worry that nature will get the better of him. He spends his days hunting, fishing or relaxing (having first instructed his underlings what chores or repairs need to be done around the encampment). Xander has also perfected methods for cultivating and distilling a potent liquor from berries washed ashore from the Sevii Islands. The punishment for stealing berries is collecting Pokemon dung (by hand) to fertilise the remaining berry plants. Typing: Main: Fighting. Secondary: Bug Badge: Machete Badge Team: Mankey (lvl 11, Rock Tomb, Low Kick, Fury Swipes), Venonat (lvl 11, Supersonic, Disable, Confusion), and Heracross Ace (lvl 12 with Arm Thrust, Leer and Horn Attack) Gift: Cut HM01, Machete Item (Increases chances of critical hit?) Gym 2: Safari Zone (Camp Y); Yvette Biography: Yvette studied the art of the ninja under Janine at Fuschia City gym. A hard-working student, she quickly rose up the ranks and was poised to take over the gym when Janine retired. However, the Everstorm destroyed the gym and chaos ensued. The rigorous, structured lives of the Fuschia Gym ninja clan were shattered, Janine was gone and Yvette was left to pick up the pieces. After forging an existence in the ruins of the former City, Yvette concluded that the nearby Safari Zone was better suited to sustain her remaining ninjas (Team Y). The martial, organised Team Y swiftly drove out Team X, and established themselves. However, Yvette's underlying obsessive attention to detail began to manifest itself as lack of tolerance for disorder in any form. The huts of Camp Y are arranged in a strictly symmetrical pattern and the single entrance to the camp is fiercely guarded at all hours. In the middle of Camp Y there is a tall stone structure which functions as a sun-dial and all of Camp Y's activities are performed at a designated time each day. Yvette herself carries out daily inspections of every hut, and no speck of dust or smear of grime escapes her gaze. Typing: Main: Poison. Secondary: Bug/Psychic Badge: Venom Badge Team: Nidoqueen Ace lvl 19 (Double Kick, Venoshock, Attract) , Drowzee (lvl 17, Hypnosis, Confusion Disable and Poison Gas), Koffing lvl 17 (Uses Smokescreen and Toxic)) Gift: HM02 Strength? Gym 3: Lavender Town; Sabrina Typing: Main: Ghost. Secondary: Rock (Fossils and Relics) Badge:Relic Badge Team: Cultruah lvl 25 (Ominous Wind, Mean Look, Hypnosis, Curse), Monkadum lvl 25 (Meditate, Low Kick, Shadow Punch), Alolan Golem (Ace) lvl 26, Aerodacytl lvl 24 Gift: HM06 Flash(?) In order to go through Rock Tunnel Gym 4: New Saffron (Power Plant - MONK); Orville Typing: Main: Electric. Secondary: Flying (Also a bit of Steel) Badge: ??? Team: Tachyon (Ace pokemon),Tentacruel, Skarmory, New Kanto Swellow Gift: HM03 Fly Gym 5: Cerulean City; Aura Typing: Main: Water. Secondary: Fairy (also a bit of Grass) Badge: Cascade Team: New Kanto Seaking (Ace), New Kanto Rapidash (Fairy Fire), Starmie (Psybeam), Bellosom, Lapras (Ice Beam) Gift: HM03 Surf, Attract TM(?) Gym 6: Vermilion City: (Camp Z) Madame Z (Zelda) Typing: Main: Dark Badge: Treasure Badge Team: Gukumambon (Ace), Fearow (Dark/Flying), Malbrik, New Kanto Muk, Hypno Gift: HM06 Rock Smash, Amulet Coin Gym 7: Pewter City; Brock Typing: Main: Ice. Secondary: Rock Badge: Shard Badge Team: Shardisk(Ace pokemon) , Schystorm (Semi Ace), New Kanto Crobat, New Kanto Golem, Swampert, Sudowoodo Gift: Ice Stone Gym 8: Pallet Town; Prof Gary Oak Typing: All Badge: ??? Team: Venosaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Rhydon, Hypno and Dragonite (The Ace!) Gift: ?